


Burning Dessert

by Jaydeemz



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ehhh maybe a tiny bit NSFW but not enough to tag this as "mature", M/M, Oliver succeeds, Oliver tries, Valentine's Day Prompt, prompt: creme brulee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/pseuds/Jaydeemz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn't do Valentine's Day... but Oliver does. So, they compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidingdolan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidingdolan/gifts).



“Oliver.” 

The IT technician bit his lip to keep from smiling at the stern tone of his boyfriend’s voice. He continued wiping down the counter, ignoring the heavy silence that hung in the kitchen, and struggled to keep his composure. After a few moments of near torture, he finally folded the washcloth in a square, placing it by the sink before pushing his glasses further up his nose, still refusing to face the other man.

“Oliver, I said—”

“That you hate Valentine’s Day,” Oliver replied in an even voice, feeling the laughter threaten to emerge as he looked as far away from Connor as he could. He exhaled loudly to keep the grin away. “I know. We’re not celebrating anything.”

“The table’s set, and there’s a fancy meal on it… and wine,” Connor accused, as though the wine was incriminating enough to be used as evidence. Connor Walsh would forever be a law student, Oliver decided, no matter the situation he was in.

He chose to defend himself, although Connor always won these arguments, and finally glanced back at his boyfriend. “It’s Saturday night, and we always eat in and have wine sometime during the weekend.” Oliver fully turned around, letting Connor’s eyes roam over his dark shirt, his grey slacks held by a black belt, and shiny shoes. Everything was new. He’d even reluctantly attempted to gloss back his hair with a bit of Connor’s gel, and the result wasn’t too bad.

Oliver had controlled the temptation to make a big deal out of this special day, but Connor’s insistence that he absolutely abhorred the commercial holiday had put a bit of a damper on Oliver’s enthusiasm. However, the law student had a midterm in the early afternoon, and Oliver had decided to treat this as… 

“You abandoned me, anyways,” he admonished, walking up to the dining room table as Connor reluctantly put down his bag and removed his coat. He looked ready to flee. “So you should just shut up and be grateful that I cooked for you.”

This time, however, the law student scoffed as he tugged on the knot of his tie to loosen it — Oliver had rolled his eyes and had teased him mercilessly that morning about wearing such formal wear to a midterm exam. “You’ve never complained about my work or school schedule before. It’s just because it’s Feb—” 

“Valentine’s Day.”

“—February 14th that you’re annoyed.” Connor watched as Oliver filled their wine glasses with a bit more than was approved by etiquette. The student looked more exasperated than angry, and ridiculously handsome. 

"You were very clear. You refused flowers; they're too showy. You specified that I couldn’t buy candles since the smell makes you nauseous. No chocolate either, since you're not a fan of the taste. No cards, too sentimental. I’ve simply made you dinner, so come eat before it gets cold." They stared at each other for a moment; the smile playing on Oliver's lips was completely unfair, and Connor's resolve slowly melted. 

Connor loved that smile on Oliver — the one that made the skin beside his eyes crinkle. The corner of his lips kept twitching, and Connor realized that Oliver was one step away from bursting into laughter, and Connor knew that he definitely wouldn’t be able to resist that.   
So the law student huffed, but sat at the table nevertheless and picked up his glass of wine. 

Oliver grinned throughout dinner.

***

"Connor." 

Oliver definitely wasn't proud that he'd downright moaned the name instead of snapping it, like he'd intended. He hadn't really expected being cornered before he could stack the dishes in the sink, but he was pleasantly surprised to feel the lips moving over his skin. Hands began to toy with his belt buckle, and Oliver had to physically shake his head to get himself to focus. 

"Connor," he protested, sounding a tiny bit more convincing this time, "just let me put the plates--" 

"It's Valentine's Day. No time for dishes," Connor retorted, sliding a finger past the buttons of Oliver's shirt to let his fingertips ghost over his skin. The plates hit the counter too loudly.

"Oh, now you like the holiday," Oliver replied as he swallowed thickly. He tried again, "There's still dessert, Con." The law student shot Oliver a wry, challenging look before he dropped to his knees, and Oliver's legs suddenly didn't feel very stable. The dessert was banished to the back of his mind as his eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

Then, Connor had to say it.

"Let it burn, for all I care," the student mumbled as his fingers resumed their work on Oliver's belt. 

After suppressing his glee for the entire evening, hearing that unfortunate joke threw Oliver's composure to hell. He immediately burst into laughter; not Oliver's usual nervous chuckle, but a full-fledged, desperate laughter that had tears springing from his eyes in seconds. Connor leaned back to sit on his heels, watching with his eyebrows quirked in confusion. This went on for several seconds, and Connor’s confusion only grew when Oliver just wouldn’t calm down.

"I made you crème brulée," Oliver finally managed to choke out. "I literally have to burn our dessert."

A moment of silence once again hung between the two. One beat. Two beats. Three. Oliver’s lips twitched as he attempted to stay stoic— 

Connor was the first to break. His face split into a grin and he began to laugh, standing up to kiss Oliver firmly on the lips, and Oliver’s laughter bubbled out once more. They exchanged hungry kisses for a while, chuckling at each other when they pulled away for air, before Connor's laugh was abruptly cut short. 

"Wait, wait," he pleaded when Oliver looked ready to lose it once more. “Does this mean you have a blow torch in your kitchen?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Rachel Ray has the same one," quipped his boyfriend, opening a drawer to point out the instrument. At Connor’s unimpressed look, Oliver’s face slowly became smug and he leaned closer to the student. "You out-ruled candles for today, so I needed to make up for it somehow. It gives off a flame — same concept as a candle. Instead of flowers, I used the money to dress up, since I know you appreciate a good outfit. I made you a dessert without chocolate. We compromised on Valentine's day." Oliver grinned at him, and Connor looked as though he wanted nothing more than to wipe that kiss away with his own lips. 

"Not too sure," Connor noted, sliding up closer to his boyfriend. His thumbs ran small circles over his hips, and he whispered softly, "Where’s the compromise about the card? I’m disappointed, Oliver." His eyes glinted teasingly. 

Oliver's eyes closed abruptly when Connor resumed his lazy kisses over his jawline before murmuring, "I figured we could be sentimental somewhere else than… than on a piece of paper." 

"Bed?" The word was whispered directly in his ear, and Connor's teeth nipped over his earlobe. "Now?" 

"My dessert still at least an hour to set properly," Oliver admitted, then yelped in surprise when Connor immediately pulled him toward their bedroom.


End file.
